Évforduló
by Vanille20
Summary: Sasuke és Sakura házasok, és egy aranyos kisfiúval is büszkélkedhetnek. Sasuke elhatározza, hogy ezen a bizonyos napon meglepi feleségét, de arra nem számít, hogy a nő még nagyobb meglepetéssel készül.


Sasuke Uchiha fáradtan nyitogatta ónixszín szemeit. Az ablakon betóduló fény miatt kénytelen volt még visszacsukni azokat, de pár percen belül, a két fekete gyémánt már megszokta a világosságot. Ahogy felült, a takaró lecsúszott kidolgozott mellkasáról, ami egy halk, susogó hangot hallatott. Álmosan körbekémlelt a szobában, majd amint meglátta a keresett személyt, megeresztett egy gyermeteg mosolyt. Boldog volt. Hoho, még mennyire boldog! Hiszen egész éjszaka azzal lehetett, akit a legjobban szeret, aki új családot adott neki, szeretettel vette körül, s úgy gondoskodott róla, mintha a fia lenne, közben pedig már jó néhány éve a felesége. Alig voltak tizenkilenc évesek, amikor megházasodtak, pontosan két héttel a negyedik háború után. Az fejében még mindig elevenen éltek a képek, ahogy a lány elkésett, ő meg már attól parázott, hogy hoppon maradt. Persze az ara, az utolsó pillanatban esett be, arra hivatkozva, hogy a kórházban kellett maradnia, egy-két beteg miatt. Sasuke nem bánta, végül is, odaért. Még most is megnevetette, az a kép, amit Naruto készítette, ahogy a kedves barátnője hosszú, fodros menyasszonyi ruhájában, fátyollal, ami az arcába volt hajtva, és nem mellesleg tűsarkúban gyógyítja a betegeket. Persze mind ezt irdatlan sebességgel, hogy odaérjen az esküvőjére. Néhány dolgozó csak azt mondta, hogy egyszer itt volt a fehér folt, másszor már két emelettel feljebb.

Ő inkább rózsaszín csodának hívná kedvesét, nem pedig „fehér foltnak". Hát igen. Sakura az évek alatt nem sokat változott. Például, a haja színe is maradt olyan, vagy, hogy hétvégén soha nem kel fel tíz előtt. Most is így volt. Sasuke sóhajtva fordult a TV melletti digitális órához, ami éppen csak hetet mutatott. Addig nézte az órát, amíg valami a szemébe nem tűnt. A dátum! – kapta fel a fejét. Nem is hitte el, hogy ilyen gyorsan eltelik egy év, így még a Sharingannal is kénytelen volt ellenőrizni, biztos jól látja-e. Csak újra megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy a szemei továbbra is tökéletesek, még a véröröksége nélkül is.

A mellette még mélyen alvó nőre tekintett. Hosszú, rózsaszín tincsei szinte beborították a paplant. Az ajkai résnyire nyitva voltak, amiből vékony csíkban szivárgott a nyál. Még egy ideig nem fog felébredni. Ezt tudomásul véve, Sasuke kikelt az ágyból. Már tudta, hogy mit fog tenni, hogy meglepje kedvesét.

Lomha léptekkel indult neki a konyhának, hogy első lépésként, készítsen valami reggelit. Szerencsére még jó pár éve lemásolta a Sharingannal, már mondhatni a kisujjában volt a tudomány – persze, csak elméletben. Az egyik régi, antik szék karfáján himbálózó kötényért nyúlt, amin a Kiss the Cook felirat virított. Lassú mozdulattal felkötötte a kis kötényt, majd nekilátott megkeresni a hozzávalókat. A spájzból elővett pár tojást, lisztet, cukrot, tejet, ásványvizet, és egy üveg olajat. Amint ezeket kipakolta a pultra, lehajolt, hogy a konyhaszekrényből elővegyen egy tálat, serpenyőt, és egy fakanalat. A tálba elkezdte bekavarni a tésztát, majd csomómentesre hígította. Hogy könnyebb legyen, a tésztába is csepegtetett egy kis olajat. A gáztűzhelyt begyújtotta, majd rárakta a serpenyőt. Várt, amíg az elkezdett melegedni, majd mikor megfelelőnek találta, beleöntött fél merőkanálnyi tésztát. Egy pár csukló mozdulat segítségével az egész serpenyőt beterítette a fehér massza. Sasuke rettenetesen koncentrált, még nem igazán sütött, vagy főzött. Nyelvét kidugta az ajkai közt, és minden egyes másodpercben azt nézte, hogy mikor lesz tökéletes a palacsinta. Az egész házat kellemes illatok töltötték be, ahogy a finomságok száma is nőtt.

Egyiket sem sütötte túl, a végére már egészen belejött. Dobálta a palacsintákat, egészen addig, amíg egy fel nem ragadt a plafonra. Csak nagyot sóhajtott, majd még kisütötte az utolsó párat, és nekiállt levakarni a feje felett lévő félig megsült korongot. Persze, semmi nem mehet zökkenőmentesen. Mikor megoldotta a palacsinta-problémát, nekiállt a tölteléknek. Az egyik fiókból előszedte a nutellát, amit mindig a kis Daichi elől dugnak el, nehogy egy nap befalja az egészet. Ő, apjával ellentétben imádja az édességet, akárcsak az anyja, de külsőleg kis Sasuke, s ahogy apja, ő is népszerű a lányok körében. Azonban ezzel még ne törődjön.

Sasuke még elővett pár almát, amit meghámozott, majd lereszelt, rakott rá három nagy kanál nutellát, összekavarta, majd egy tűz elemű jutsu segítségével megpörkölte azt. Minek is várjon? Soha nem volt az a türelmes-fajta.

Készített még vanília sodót, majd elkezdte a megtölteni a korongokat az almás kotyvasszal, feltekerte őket, majd ízlésesen tálalta. Pár darabot hagyott ki Daichinek, és magának. Mielőtt bevitte volna a feleségéhez, még csinált magának is egyet. Felvágott egy paradicsomot, a szeleteket megsózta, majd ráhelyezte a tésztára, és felgöngyölítette. Egy másik tányérra ráhelyezte a saját ízlésének megfelelő ennivalót, majd a hálószoba felé vette az irányt.

A mahagónifa ajtón belépve, erős, kellemes, cseresznyevirág illat tódult az orrába. Megadóan szippantotta be azt, majd körbenézett. Az ablak nyitva, a friss levegő egyenesen betöltötte a szobát, miközben a szél behordott pár, a hátán táncoló rózsaszín szirmot. A fülét megcsapta a vízcsobogás. Ezek szerint Sakura már felkelt.

Kaján mosoly terült szét az arcán, amit egy gondolat okozott. A két tányért lerakta az éjjeliszekrényre, a kötényt ledobta, majd a kedvese által birtokba vett fürdő felé iramodott. Halkan benyitott az ajtón, a fiatal nő látszólag nem vette észre. A mosoly immár a füle tövét súrolta, majd miután kulcsra zárta az ajtót, kibújt a bokszeréből, és a nő háta mögé lopózott. Kinyitotta a zuhanykabint, majd besettenkedett, és hátulról ölelte át a törékeny testet.

Sakura a meleg vízben zuhanyozott, élvezte, ahogy folyam kis erekként halad végig a testén, ezzel simogatva a bőrét. Még a szemeit is lehunyta, annyira megnyugtatta a reggeli zuhany. A kabin már tiszta pára volt belülről, de nem érdekelte. Csak folyatta magára vizet, mint aki egy hete nem fürdött, és közben gondolataival foglalta el magát. Már megint nem várta meg, hogy felébredjen. Megint elment dolgozni, s egyedül hagyta őt. Mint az elmúlt hat évben mindig, most is egyedül ébredt. Persze, mit is várt Sasuke Uchihától, az ANBU kapitánytól? Lényegében a férfi annyi pénzt keresett, hogy neki dolgozni is felesleges volna. De ugye Tsunade-sama halála után, ő lett a világ legjobb gyógyítója, és kötelessége a szakmában maradni, ha meg akarja védeni a címet. Persze, közben nem egy tanítványt is vállal, s a saját gyermekét is tanítgatja, aki már most is képes használni a Sharingant, kis pisis létére.

Mélyet sóhajtott, majd a tusfürdőért nyúlt, hogy átdörgölje vele a testét. Éppen csak egy keveset nyomott ki a flakonból, majd alaposan bedörgölte azt a bőrébe. Tudta, hogy férje díjazza ezt a kellemes aromát, így miután lemosta, még egyszer megcsinálta a műveletet. Bő vízzel leöblítette a testéről, majd a fejét a csempének döntve hagyta, hogy a haját is benedvesítse a vízfolyam. Továbbra is csak a gondolataival törődött, a külvilág megszűnt számára.

A kabin ajtaja kinyílt, majd belépett rajta egy férfi. Ahogy meglátta a nőt, szinte ragadozóként kapott utána, jelezve az őt körbeölelő víznek, nem kapják meg, övé a rózsaszín tündér. Nevetségesnek érezte, hogy még egy vízre is féltékeny, de az a fránya Uchiha-birtoklási vágy egyszerűen vele született. Nem kaphatja meg más, Sakura csakis az övé!  
A nő ijedtében ugrott egyet, nem számított a férfire, főleg nem, hogy ily' módon rátör zuhanyzás közben. A váratlan meglepetésnek örült is, meg nem is. Most nem igazán kéne szerelmeskedni, legalábbis az ő állapotában nem ajánlatos.

Sasuke magához vonta az egyetlen nőt, akinek megadatott, hogy ő, a nagy Sasuke Uchiha szeresse. A két kezével a hasát karolta át, miközben arcát belefúrta a nedves, rózsaszín hajtömegbe. A leheletével Sakura nyakát csiklandozta. A szemeiket lehunyták, s csak élvezték a meleget, ami a másik testéből áradt.

\- Hogyan jöttél be úgy, hogy meg sem hallottam? – kérdezte a nő kábultan. A hangja inkább tűnt jóleső morgásnak, mint normális hangszínnek. A testét teljes egészében elhagyta, nekidőlt a férje izmos mellkasának.  
\- Nem emlékszel, hogy mit tanítottak a Ninja Akadémián? – válaszolt orrhangon. – Egy ninja mindig csendben lopakodik, az árnyakkal suhan, csakis a végső esetben fedi fel magát. Persze vannak, akik saját technikákat alkalmaznak. – A mondata végén belecsókolt Sakura nyakába, mire a nő megborzongott.

Vágyott a férfira, de még mennyire. De most nem volt szabad. Legszívesebben itt helybe megerőszakolta volna Sasukét, de nem tette. Most nem szabad! – csak ez járt a fejében.

Sakura erőt vett magán, majd megfordult az ölelésben, hogy szembe nézzen az Uchihával. A férfi azonnal csókért hajolt volna, de Sakura finoman eltolta, majd lassan belekezdett a mondandójába.

\- Figyelj, nem ez most a legjobb alkalom erre. – A férje morcos tekintetét látva halkan felkuncogott, majd nevetve folytatta. – Különben is, Daichi bármelyik pillanatban felébredhet!  
\- De… - Sakura gyorsan a férfi szája elé rakta a mutatóujját.  
\- Ssss… - Sasuke azonnal kapott volna a kissé elnyílt, cseresznyeszín ajkak után, de nem az történt, mint várta.

Csak hopp, majd platty, és Sakura kizárta férjét a zuhanykabinból. A férfi mérgesen nézett fel a nőre, immár a fürdőszoba kövén ücsörögve. Sakura csak édesen felkuncogott, leginkább egy duzzogó kisfiúhoz tudta volna hasonlítani jelen pillanatban a férfit. Pedig már régen nem volt az, sőt, mondhatni tizenhat évesen kész macsó volt, vagy talán már előtte is. Ch… bezzeg ő, majdnem húsz volt, mikor a mellei igazán növekedni kezdek. S még hogy a nők érnek korábban! Szellemileg biztosan…

Sasuke nagyot sóhajtva tápászkodott fel a hideg csempéről, majd az egyik szekrénynek az ajtaját kinyitotta, és lehajolt. Még a szeme sarkából látta, ahogyan kedvese zavartalanul zuhanyzik, rá sem hederítve. Mérgében kikapta az első törölközőt a helyéről, majd a dereka köré csavarta azt.

Alig pár perc múlva rá kellett jönnie, hogy felesége nem is tévedt olyan nagyot. Amikor belépett Daichi szobájában, azonnal orra is vágódott az egyik kiskocsi által. Hogy miért is történt ez? A négyéves kisfiú éppen játszott a dinómintás szőnyegen. Hol a traktort tologatta, hol a verdákkal játszott, valamikor pedig legózott, a szülei legnagyobb örömére. Ráadásul még Naruto is azokat a kis szarokat veszi neki, mindenegyes ünnep alkalmára!

Daichi egyből felkapta a fejét, amint meghallotta a csattanást, majd abbahagyta a brummogást, lerakta a kisautókat, s apja segítségére sietett. Kis kezeire támaszkodva állt fel a puha szőnyegről, majd botladozva indult meg a férfi felé. Még neki is nehéz volt a játékait kikerülgetni, sokadszorra botlott meg bennük, mire odaért a célszemélyhez.

\- Apu, jól vagy? – kérdezte gyerekes kíváncsiságával. Nagy, fekete szemeit az újra földön fetrengő Sasukéra meresztette, aki csak nagyot sóhajtott. Persze, optimista egy kölyök.  
\- Igen. Miért pakoltad szét ezt a sok vackot? – kérdezte morogva az apa. A mai reggelből már elege volt, már csak az hiányzott, hogy kisfiával is összevesszen. Ünnep ide vagy oda!  
\- Nem vackok, apu! Já-té-kok! – ingatta meg a fejét Daichi, majd visszaült a helyére.

Sasuke csak lemondóan sóhajtott. Ez a kölyök a kinézetén és a Sharinganon kívül semmit nem örökölt tőle! De talán, a szíve legmélyén örült is ennek… hiszen ez a gyermek már most nem olyan, mint anno ő meg a bátyja. Igen, próbálnak belőle jó shinobit faragni, hiszen tehetségből adott neki bőven, de már korántsem a fene nagy Uchiha-büszkeség miatt. Sokkal inkább, hogy túlélje a küldetéseket, egészségesen legyen, és persze boldog. Még mielőtt megszületett volna, azt gondolta, hogy bárcsak ne hasonlítana rá, nem akarta, hogy Daichi is úgy nőjön fel, mint ő, meg a bátyja. Azt sem akarta, hogy a Mangekyou Sharingan sötét titkai is újonnan napvilágot lássanak a famíliában, majd úgy járjanak, mint az előző generációk. A tekercseket is elégette, a kőtáblát is elpusztította, amire rá voltak vésve az információk. Ezzel kapcsolatban biztos volt, hogy jól cselekedett. Nem történhet meg ugyanaz a klánnal! Most végre sikerült tisztára mosnia a nevét, nem fogják olyan könnyen bemocskolni!

Sasuke végül kiszakadt a gondolatmenetéből, majd Daichihoz lépkedett. Amíg a kisfiú vígan tologatta az autókat, addig ő egy egyszerű mozdulattal felkapta, és a karjaiba vette a fiát.  
\- De apu! Én még játszani akartam! – siránkozott a kis fekete hajú.  
\- Majd később – vágta rá hidegen. – Először is reggelizünk.

A kisfiú fancsali képet vágott, a kezeit is összefonta, és nagyon csúnyán nézett egy-egy berendezési tárgyra, ami azokban a helyiségekben volt, ahol az apja keresztülvitte. De ez a hangulat is csak addig tartott, amíg Sasuke el nem mondta, hogy mi is a kaja. Daichinek sem kellett több, kicsusszant a férfi karjaiból, majd irdatlan sebességgel rohant a konyha felé, a kedvenc étele a palacsinta volt.  
A férfi sóhajtva lépkedett utáni. Heh, igen, tökre az ellentéte. Neki nincsen az a tipikus Uchiha-aurája… de legalább ezt nem örökölte tőle.

A konyhában meglepetés várta. Egyetlen egy tésztakorong sem volt azon a tányéron, amin kemény tíz perce még két tucat terpeszkedett. A kis Daichi éppen fel akart mászni a pultra, hogy megnézze, van e még. Amint konstantálta, hogy bizony nincsen, csalódottan nézett fel az édesapjára.  
\- Ezeket biztosan ellopta az Onbaa – közölte a kisfiú halálosan nyugodtan. Sasuke csak csodálkozva nézett, mégis honnan veszi ezt a marhaságot? Chö… költői kérdés, biztosan azaz idióta Naruto dumálta tele a fejét. Ámítsa a saját kölykét, úgyis van kapásból három neki! Ja, persze… először őt akarja kiidegelni, azzal, hogy a fiának zöldségeket mondd, majd a kissrác pedig ezekkel rohamozza meg. Heh, szép próbálkozás, Uzumaki!

Sasuke éppen válaszolni akart volna, mikor is egy kecses kacsót érzett a hasán, ami magához szorította. Érezte a két puha halmot, ami a hátához simul, és a forró lélegzetet a lapockáján. Soha nem értette ezt a nőt, ahogyan most sem. Először visszautasítja, most meg ő mászik vissza a karjaiba?

\- Én ettem meg a palacsintákat, Daichi! – mosolygott ki Sakura, Sasuke vállai mögül. Még így, lábujjhegyen pipiskedve is alig látszott ki mögülle. A férfi gyorsan változtatott a helyzeten, és egy kézmozdulattal, maga mellé húzta a nőt, aki továbbra is mosolygott, de most már inkább sejtelmesen, mint szeretetteljesen. A rózsaszín titkol valamit – Sasuke ebben már biztos volt.  
\- És hogy fért beléd ennyi? – kérdezett vissza férfi.

Sakura arca egy pillanatra megkeményedett, a szemöldöke kissé megrándult, de egy könnyed nevetéssel, és egy kéréssel gyorsan kivágta magát.  
\- Hehe… Inkább süss még palacsintát! Most kiveszem a szabadnapomat! – jelentette ki, majd azzal a lendülettel le is huppant az egyik régi faszékre. Daichi rögtön követte anyja példáját, a mellette lévő helyre ült, és úgy követelte az ételt.  
\- Igen, apu! Éhes vagyok!

Sasuke csak elhúzta a száját, ma már másodszor kell neki állni palacsintát sütnie. Ráadásul az is kellemetlen ízt hagyott, hogy Sakura titkolózik, méghozzá előtte! Chö… úgyis kiszedi belőle.

A korongok szinte rekordsebességgel repkedtek a levegőben, majd kerültek a tányérra. Miközben Sakura megterített, újra előkotorta a nutellát, majd jó néhányat megkent, és tálalta őket a kis családnak.

Lekapcsolta a gázt, majd ő is helyet foglalt a felesége másik oldalán. Közben a kis Daichi úgy tömte befelé az ételt, mintha éheztették volna. Sakura pedig még mindig jóízűen falatozott. Sasuke elgondolkodva figyelte a nő miközben csak egyetlen kérdés fogalmazódott meg benne: hogy bír ennyit enni? Még akkor sem kajált ennyit, amikor Daichivel volt várandós.

Sakura hamar észrevette, hogy férje éppen őt figyelgeti, ráadásul, ha felé is kapja a tekintetét, az csak még rejtélyesebben tekint rá. Kész kabaré ez a pasi… de legalább az enyém! Sakura nagyot sóhajtott, majd vett ki még egy palacsintát, és egy hatalmas mosoly közepette férje szájába tömte azt. Sasuke nem tudta mit tegyen, kézenfekvő lett volna lenyelnie, de nem szereti az édeset, de kiköpni egy cseppet sem lett volna gusztusos. Meg igazán ott kezd a probléma, hogy eleve fél centi vastagságúak a korongok, és ebből egyben az egészet?

Sakura továbbra is jól szórakozott, fel sem vette, hogy kicsi híján megfullasztotta a férjét. Tovább falatozott, és közben kuncogott a nem létező bajsza alatt. Sasuke összeszorított ajkakkal, keresztbefont karjaival – mint egy öt éves –, szuggerálta az előtte lévő desszertet, hátha az magától el kíván párolódni – merthogy Sakura még legalább ötöt rakott le elé. Persze, Amaterasuval seperc alatt felgyújthatná – futott át a gondolat az agyán. Tudta, hogy Sakura nem tolerálja a gyújtogatást a lakásban, már számtalanszor megjegyezte, hogy az Uchihák bizony egy piromániás klán. Eme szívderítő elméletből nem engedett, és ez máig bökte Sasuke büszkeségét. Ő ugyan nem gyújtogat naponta, csak a csatákban… és amúgy is, sokkal jobban szeret a villámmal bűvészkedni…

\- Köszönöm a reggelit – hallották meg a kisfiúk hangját. Daichi egy gyors meghalás kíséretében pattant fel a székről, és indult el a szobája felé. Sakura anyai szeretettel a szemében nézett utána, míg az apja inkább a feleségét vizslatta átható pillantásával.

\- Ki vele – morogta oda mély hangján. – Mit titkolsz?

Sakura nevető, zöld szemeivel nézett felé, miközben halk sóhaj után válaszolni kényszerült. Tudta, hogy nem tudja sokáig titkolni, Sasuke azonnal rá fog jönni.

\- Akkor muszáj lesz bevallanom – sóhajtotta. A helyéről felállt, és összeszedte a tányérjaikat, majd a konyha felé baktatott velük. – Igazából – mosolyodott el kényszeredette –, tudtam, hogy előtted titkolózni nagyjából egyenlő a lehetetlenséggel. – A hangja suttogásnak tűnt, miközben nekiállt elmosogatni a koszos edényeket.

Sasuke úgy érezte, hogy itt az idő a cselekvésre. Alkarjaira támaszkodva felnyomta magát álló helyzetbe, majd a felesége mögé lépkedve átölelte a testét.

\- Mondd el – suttogta bele a hajába. Lehet, hogy kérésnek szánta ezt a férfi, de inkább parancs volt, egyfajta felszólítás a nőnek. Sakura halkan sóhajtott.  
\- Rendben. – A kezeiből lerakott mindent, megtörölte őket egy konyharuhába, majd az ölelésben megfordulva a férje szemeibe nézett. – Terhes vagyok – sóhajtotta bele annak ajkaiba.

Sasuke mindenre gondolt, csak erre nem. A szemei kistányérnyira tágultak, a csók közben még a száját is nyitva felejtette. Sakura aggódva nézett fel rá, a férje teljesen lefagyott, szinte nem is reagált semmilyen érintésére. A kézfejét nevetve rázta meg Sasuke arca előtt, majd mikor a férfi észhez tért a kábulatból, azonnal felkapta a nőt. Az izmos kezei annak testéhez fonódtak, ezzel, mint valami inda a márványoszlopon, úgy fonták körbe a nőt. Sakura csak jólesően nyögött, majd az ajkait újra Sasukééra tapasztotta.

\- Pfuj, ne előttem! – hallották a gyermeteg hangot. Daichi fintorogva nézett szüleire, akik csak felkapták, majd őt is szorosan megölelgették.  
\- Boldog évfordulót! – kiáltott fel végül Sakura, majd nagy lendülettel a családja férfitagjainak a karjaiba ugrott.


End file.
